A New Beginning
by SinCityAngelAle
Summary: Um... I'm bad at summaries! But theres Zutara,vampires,pirates,sorceress, and dragons.
1. Chapter 1

New avatar characters:

Topaz: Appearance: Black medium length hair, Emerald colored eyes, tan colored skin.(like Katara's)

Info: An Earthbending female ninja. Who joined the Avatar team to stop the Fire Lord.

Is a great Archer and Sorceries.

Emerald: Appearance: Jet black long hair cut in layers, golden eyes, white colored skin.(like Zuko's)

Info: A Firebending female, pirate who is found by Zuko and joins the Avatar team to help stop the Fire Lord. Is good with twin duo swords. Has a special little secret.

Cloud: Emerald's male baby pet black Dragon. (can talk like a human being)

Penelo: (Pa-nell-o) Topaz's female baby pet white Dragon. (can talk like a human being)

Hatsumono: (hot-sue-moe-no) Mystery. (Female)

Jake: Mystery. (Male)

--

**AN:** I know some people don't like made up characters in fanfic... But I like them..

So yeah I've had writers block for a while... but now its all good! ( I hope...)

There will be pirates and vampires in this story... ( I Vampires and Pirates!!)

Oh!! And more dragons!! YEAH!! (SO CUTE!) And a new animal call a Chocobo!!

And some characters will sing! LOL!! I like fanfic musicals!! lol

(not actually a musical where they burst into song for every little thing! Example

**singing** The world!! Its near it's end!! What will we do!? O **end of example**

But they will sing some songs. You know what i mean? But not like that up there. lol

**Well you have been warned!!** **MUAHAHAHA!!** cough cough oh sorry about that..anyway... lol

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The last Airbender ...

(cause if I did there would be more Zutara, more pirates and archers, Sorcerers, and Vampires!! )

I do not own the songs either.. (If I did... I would be RICH and FAMOUS!!)

Avatar: The last Airbender belongs to Bryke and Nickelodeon!

**!! Hope you like the story!!**

**P.S. **Zuko broke Iroh out and now they are looking for the avatar along with Emerald.

(If anyone can guess where I got the name Hatsumono u get a COOKIE!! )

(U also get a Cookie if u can tell me where I got Chocobo from!)


	2. Chapter 2

Well the is the first chapter for this story!

Hope u like!! Well if you like this story please please tell! Sorry but if I don't at least get 4 nice reviews for this story I will sadly not continue it...

Sorry but yeah...

* * *

Zuko, Iroh, and Emerald had begun their quest for the avatar and his group.

Emerald whistled happily as she road her black Chocobo, Midnight.

"Would you stop whistling, people might hear you." Zuko said as he road his white Chocobo.

Emerald stopped whistling and turned around to face Zuko and replied, "I'll stop whistling when you stop being so annoying."and continued whistling.

Zuko rolled his eyes, "I can't believe we let you join us."

"Well you and Iroh owed me for saving your butts from those other pirates", Emerald smirked while saying this.

"We didn't need your help. We were doing just fine." Zuko said proudly.

"Just fine, are you kidding me? You two were tied in chains and were out numbered thirty to two." Emerald said as she stopped Midnight.

Zuko was about to say something but was interrupted by Iroh saying, "Let it go nephew, we should be thankful that miss Emerald saved us."

"Whatever." Zuko mumbled

Emerald shook her head and told Midnight to keep going forward.

Iroh smiled at Zuko's response thinking how stubborn he can be at times. He then looked at Emerald and said, "Well thank you miss Emerald for saving us."

"No problem Iroh! It was my pleasure to save the Dragon of the West!" Emerald exclaimed and continued happily with "Anyway.. you don't have to call me miss Emerald. You can just call me Emerald or Emmy."

Emerald turned to face Zuko and said in a cocky tone, "But for you its Captain Emerald!"

Zuko frowned while Iroh chuckled at what Emerald had said and asked, "Miss Emerald if you don't mind me asking..why did you become a pirate?"

"I don't mind Iroh, but its a kinda long story.." Emerald replied

"I wouldn't mind miss Emerald!" Iroh said happily

"I would!" Zuko said.

"Well if Iroh wants to hear then I'll tell." Emerald said as she smiled at Zuko.

She was about to start when her black backpack began to shake.

Zuko noticed and asked while raising his eyebrow, "What was that?"

Emerald looked over her shoulder "What? Oh thats nothing."

"What, am I nothing to you mommy?!" screamed her backpack.

Zuko and Iroh were shocked by this. Zuko reached over and yanked Emerald's backpack and placed it in his lap and opened it when a black cat with wings popped out.

"Hey your not mommy!!" exclaimed the creature.

Zuko took his hands away from the backpack asked loudly, "WHAT IS THAT?!"

Emerald yanked back her backpack and placed it on her lap and said, "This is Cloud my baby dragon.."

Iroh told his golden Chocobo to move closer to Emerald. When he was closer he began to examine the so called 'baby dragon'.While he was examining Cloud looked at him and asked with suspicious face, "Can I help you old man?"

Emerald whacked Could upside the head with her hand. "OWW!! what was that for?!" screamed Cloud.

"For being so rude to him! And beside how many times have I told you to respect your elders?" Emerald said in a serious tone.

"mhph." mumbled Cloud

"What was that?" Emerald asked as she leaned a bit closer to Cloud

"Ten" Cloud said clearly

"Yes ten. Now apologize to Iroh." Emerald said as she pointed at Iroh

"Sorry Iroh..." Could said while giving Iroh a sad and innocent look

"_Stupid old man and mommy" thought Cloud_

Iroh looked at Cloud sad little face and said while patting his head lightly, "Aww.. thats ok little one."

Cloud purred when Iroh petted him. After Iroh stopped he looked over at Emerald and asked, "Do I get a cookie for apologizing mommy?"

"Only if I get a kiss." Emerald said with a small smile

Cloud flew up and gave Emerald a lick on the cheek and plopped down on her lap. Emerald then gave him a cookie and said, "thats a good boy!"

Emerald turned to look at Zuko who had been a awfully quiet and asked with concern, "Hey Zuko you ok? You haven't said anything in a while."

Zuko looked at Emerald and said, "Oh yeah. I'm fine I was just thinking.."

"Thinking of what nephew?" asked Iroh

Zuko looked over at Iroh "Well didn't you say you killed the last dragon Uncle?"

Cloud spit out the cookie he was eating on Emerald "What do you mean killed the last dragon?"

"OH GROSS!! I HAVE SPIT AND CHEWED UP COOKIE ALL OVER ME!" Emerald screamed as she began to wipe it off her arms and legs.

"Sorry" mumbled Cloud.

Iroh sighed and said, "Well nephew... I didn't really kill the dragon. I couldn't kill it. It was such a magnificent creature... So I faked that I killed it."

"Why would you fake it?" Zuko asked

"I wanted the title of Dragon of the West! I wanted to be a hero... But I couldn't kill it.." Iroh said as looked down.

Zuko went over to his uncle, looked at him and said, "Well title or no title you're a hero to me."

Iroh looked up Zuko and smiled. He then bent over and hugged Zuko. Iroh let go of Zuko and said, "And remember nephew... honor is something that can't be taken away.."

"Well sorry to interrupt this touching moment but we better hurry up if we want to make it by night fall." Emerald said while hugging Cloud who was crying.

"That was so beautiful..." Cloud said as he grabbed Emerald's sleeve and blew his nose. Emerald looked down at Cloud with a death glare. Cloud saw the glare and grinned as he slowly put her sleeve down and quickly flew into her backpack. Emerald began to laugh at Cloud and fell off her Chocobo laughing. Zuko saw her fall off and began to laugh as well.

Iroh laughed a little and said, "Emerald's right we better get going."

Emerald stopped laughing and got up while rubbing her back in pain. She saw that Zuko was still laughing at her. She took her shoe off and threw it at Zuko's head and said while moaning in pain, "That wasn't funny that hurt!"

When the shoe hit Zuko's head it mad a bonk sound. "Oww!" Zuko said

Zuko frowned at Emerald while she stuck out her tongue at him. She then got back on Midnight and continued ridding.

* * *

Well that was the first chapter!! Please please please please!! Tell me what you think!

Till next time bye!! .

Cloud: Well here is the first chapter, and it stunk!

Me: WHAT!! You didn't like it?

Cloud: Ah... no...

Me: You know what?! Don't make me kill you off in the story!!

Cloud: WHAT!! I'm to cute to die!!

Me: mumbles whatever... just tell them to please review!

Cloud: Do I get A cookie if I do..

Me: no...

Cloud: PLEASE!!

Me: fine..

Cloud: YEAH!! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!

Me: Anyway... here's a link so you can know what Cloud and a Chocobo look like!

/games/lunar/lsss/graphics/screen/sss-nall.jpg

Cloud

/ff7/chocobo.gif

Chocobo


End file.
